


【白魏】深圳爱情故事

by sr1111101212



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 山花 - Freeform, 山花cp - Freeform, 白魏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Wei Daxun, 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship





	【白魏】深圳爱情故事

魏大勋站在阳台上 点了根烟

南国的冬天没什么仪式感 从下飞机一路奔波到这儿 东北人是这么觉得的 以至于把外套随手扔在客厅现在只穿着一件衬衫在阳台外面抽烟的魏老师竟然后知后觉感到有点点凉

不过尼古丁帮他麻痹了这种感觉 也让他累了一天的身心得以放松

他没有烟瘾 只偶尔压力大用这东西减压 又健身又养生的他自然是知晓烟这东西有多大害处的 所以不需要旁人多少提醒他自己也极有分寸  
且他家小男友不抽烟也不甚喜欢烟味 他也就更加克制

深圳是出了名的不夜城 晚上十点仍是车水马龙灯火通明的 他站的楼层高 恐高的他不敢低头去看下面的那些热闹 只能仰着脖子在漆黑的夜空中寻找黯淡的星光

有人从身后给他披上了外套 一双修长的胳膊环住了他的腰 

白敬亭的头蹭在他的颈窝上 毛茸茸的让他想抬手去揉 但想了想还是赌气的没有 他听到那人说 “进去吧 外面夜里凉”

他抬手又吸了口烟 仰着头吐掉烟圈后才慢悠悠地回答道 “我抽完再进去”

“你进来抽” 白敬亭打断他 拽着手腕使了点蛮力就把人拉了进屋

魏大勋在屋子里站住脚 停了两秒钟 叹了口气找到大厅茶几上的烟灰缸把烟掐了 再赌气还是忍不住要宠这个小崽子 魏老师在心里骂自己没出息

但其实说生气倒是不至于 充其量是有那么一丁点不开心而已

毕竟自己为了见这人大老远赶飞机过来 没什么欢迎仪式也便罢了 进了家门灯倒是全开着 偏是不见人影 就在魏老师心里有点点小期待莫非是有什么惊喜的时候 他在沙发上看见了自家还穿着浴袍睡得正熟的小男友

哎呀我这个暴脾气

然而魏老师还是放轻了脚步走到沙发边 小孩儿平时觉浅 睡着觉还总爱皱着眉 今天也不例外 明明比自己还要年轻四岁 却总说自己心理年龄已经四十岁了 无非是因为他肩上的担子够沉 自己也不愿意闲着 一忙起来昏天黑地不分昼夜的工作狂 没个休息的自觉

想到这儿魏老师立刻就心疼的没了脾气 等自己等得睡着还能因为什么 无非是最近拍戏没有好好休息 他把错误全部怪罪到了剧组身上 走进卧室扯了条毯子给人盖上

“大勋” 白敬亭在他身后唤他

“嗯？” 魏大勋转过身 看到却是那人低着头没看自己 他知道聪明如自家小男友已经看出来自己心里那点不开心 或者说根本不是看出来 而是在他醒来发现自己已经站在他家阳台上抽烟的时候心里就已经警铃大作了 并且开始疯狂自责内疚 魏大勋心里好笑 

他们两人从认识开始的相处模式无非就是互相调侃 可是在这方面魏大勋明显是不占什么优势的 且不说白敬亭怼人功夫有多强 单看他天不怕地不怕的胆量魏老师就甘拜下风 更别指望什么时候能在他面前占到什么便宜了

所以很明显现在是不可多得的好机会 

魏大勋喜欢看白敬亭吃瘪的样子 小孩儿内疚自责起来更是可爱极了 他心里这么想 面子上就故意表现得更加冷漠了 他坐在沙发上翘起了二郎腿并且非常做作的在白敬亭抬起眼与自己对视的时候 嗔怪地剜了他一眼

要命

这一眼简直要了白敬亭的命

他快步走到魏大勋面前 颇有些手足无措 抬手挠了挠头 站也不是坐也不是的 于是他考虑了两秒钟选择单膝跪在了人面前

这下轮到魏大勋手足无措了 搞什么幺蛾子 魏从心心里怂的一批 面子上还是要平静如初 他冷着脸开口问道 “你干嘛？”

“我错了” 白敬亭顿了一下 “我不对 你别生气了好不好” 白敬亭仰起头看他 眼睛亮亮的 微微下垂的眼角让他看起来好像一只正在撒娇的小奶狗

白敬亭的聪明不仅仅表现在他破案时候的高智商上 更多时候是他的对症下药 他伸手去牵魏大勋的手 魏老师象征性地躲了一下 最后还是妥协地被牵住

他很想再问一句“你错哪儿了” 但仔细一想又觉得没甚必要 于是抬起另外一只手揉了揉白敬亭的头发 示意他起来

白敬亭抬手握住他的手腕 借着站起来的力顺势便把人压倒在了沙发上 魏大勋把手挣脱开想逃 却发现是真的推不动这小崽子 于是他偏开头拒绝对视 嘴里还低声嘟囔了一句“举完铁就来欺负人”

“你说啥？” 白敬亭心里好笑

“啥也没说” 

“我听见了”

“那你还问” 魏大勋翻了个白眼 还是没转过头看他

空气符合时宜地安静了几秒钟 能听到彼此轻微的呼吸声 继而魏大勋感觉到小男友贴在自己耳边呼出的温度 他条件反射地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩  
“大勋” 他听到那人近在咫尺的声音唤自己的名字 低沉的 有点烫耳朵

见他没应 那人又不死心地继续唤他 “大勋”“大勋”的一声声钻入他的耳膜 绕在他心头上 夺人魂魄般让他逐渐失了神 

白敬亭用鼻尖蹭着他的侧脸 趁着他恍惚的瞬间伸手把他的脸扳过来 然后讨好的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖

魏大勋对上那双眼 清澈沉寂的仿佛没有涟漪的深湖一般 那之中倒映着自己的样子 刹那间思念如同爆发的火山一样喷涌而出 他再没犹豫 弓起身子去吻他的心上人

白敬亭原本还在担心哄不好这人 突如其来的这一吻倒让他有些猝不及防 反应过来的时候已经被对方撬开了自己的嘴 那人湿软的小舌头正在一点一点开拓疆土 

唔 技术真不咋地 白敬亭这样想着 轻轻咬了一口他的舌尖 那人往后一躲 被他轻而易举夺回了主导权

舌尖扫过齿贝 在他的虎牙处停留的时间格外长 那是白敬亭心尖上的宝贝 再转回来与他纠缠 从温柔到不留情面地掠夺 吻起来没个暂停键  
直到他感觉到有蒸腾潮湿的泪从对方眼角溢出 他才后知后觉地松开了那人的唇瓣

“怎么哭了？”他腾出一只手帮他拭眼泪 本以为是缺氧导致的生理性泪水 谁知看到那人是真实地在抽泣时 白敬亭才意识到竟是真的哭了 一时间有些手足无措

“没” 魏大勋声音里还带着浓浓的哭腔 他在满眼的泪光中绽放出笑容 小梨涡挂在嘴边像盛着蜜一般 他说 “我想你了”

嗯 是这样的 我很想你 在每一个身边没有你的长夜里 我辗转反侧难以入眠 我躺在偌大的双人床上 习惯性睡在一侧 另一侧空荡荡的 没有半点温度 那时候我总在想 你在干嘛呢 你睡了么 你也想我么

那个时候我才明白徐再思的折桂令 平生不会相思 才会相思 便害相思 

我没想过思念是这么令人难以忍受的事情 我是会游泳的 可我却像被人把头按在水中一般 我喘不上气 我呛水 冰凉带刺的液体灌入我的五脏六腑 疼得真要命 

他笑着 却总还有泪水从眼角往外溢 白敬亭看着心疼 手臂绕过他脑后让他枕在自己胳膊上 另一只手耐心地一遍又一遍帮他擦掉没完没了的眼泪

魏老师是科班出身 哭戏演得尤为出众 他在剧里的每一滴眼泪都让白敬亭折服 更别提现在这样了

聚少离多 白敬亭叹了口气 他安慰的揉着他的头发 开口说 “我也很想你”

我也真的 无时无刻不在想你 我恨不能永远把你圈在怀里 让你不能在镜头前和其他人称兄道弟搂搂抱抱 不能对着别人笑 不能把你的梨涡虎牙暴露在大众的视野里 所以我只能没日没夜的工作 我怕我一停下 就被这些该死的事情折磨到疯魔

白敬亭俯下身去吻他的脖颈 吮吸噬咬他露在衬衫外的半截锁骨 伸手去解扣子 才解了没两颗就被这繁琐冗长的程序逼得没了耐心 双手一用力把剩下的扣子生生从衣服上扯了下来 一颗一颗掉在地上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响

“诶我去” 魏大勋惊呼了一声 抬起拳头往他肩头上敲 嘴里抱怨着 “哥哥这衬衫挺贵的”

拳头软绵绵的哪有什么力 白敬亭抬手轻松便握住了 十指交缠拉到面前一寸一寸吻他的手背 视线却是直勾勾地盯着身下的人 房间内没开灯 窗外的灯火和星光照在魏大勋脸上没干的泪痕上亮晶晶的

魏大勋被他盯得脸通红 一边努力要挣脱被牵着的手 一边抬起另一条胳膊挡在面前 嘴上还不肯服软 “你能不能快点”

“好” 白敬亭低低地笑 也不戳破他的害羞

低头去吻他的胸膛 舌尖绕着粉红色的乳晕一圈一圈地转 最后吮住中心那颗小圆粒在齿间摩挲 腾出手去解他的裤带 胡乱地褪下裤子和内裤丢在一边 然后把那人颤巍巍立在空气中的花茎握在手中撸动 用修剪的平齐的指甲在柱顶上抠挖 花汁顺着柱身潺潺地往下流 

魏大勋舒服地皱着眉 他的双眼还被自己的小臂挡着 白敬亭只看得到他泛着水光的薄唇轻启 伴随着越来越急促的喘息声微微开合 胸膛也起伏的越来越剧烈 

白敬亭忍不住去揉他饱满的胸 这人减肥成功减胸不太成功 手感柔软的不可方物 他起了玩心 揉捏着乳粒的两个手指用了点力 指尖没留情地在硬的发红的乳尖狠狠划了一道

“呜……” 魏大勋疼得弓起了背 疼痛与下半身的快感纠缠着攀升 电流像是要冲破天灵盖一般 想都没多想就交代在了白敬亭手里

白敬亭就着满手的黏腻往人身后探 彼时魏老师还沉浸在刚刚过去的高潮中出神 身体被异物侵入的疼痛将他拉回现实

他们有多久没见面就有多久没做过了 甬道紧涩得只进了一个指节便举步维艰 本就处不在应期的身子倦怠又敏感 魏大勋痛的直吸气 手指狠狠扣进沙发垫里

白敬亭拉起他的手十指交扣 一边安抚地吻他 一边开口 “哥 你放松” 

小孩儿平时从不叫自己哥 唤大名唤的自然又得意 到了这种时候反而一口一个哥叫得乖巧哄人 惯会顺杆爬 

他的吻细细密密地落在肚脐 小腹 再到大腿根 拽着那人纤细挂着红绳的脚踝搭到自己肩上   
魏大勋身子一向是柔软的 他迎合且主动地把另一条腿也挂人腰上 待到身下的疼痛感逐渐被酸胀代替 他不满足地扭了扭腰 自己向下蹭了蹭  
软热的穴肉像是张了嘴一般卖命地将白敬亭的手指往里吸 他对他身子极为熟悉 刚一动便精准的蹭过前列腺 指腹转着圈在那一点又揉又捋地按着摩 胀满的酸爽从会阴小腹往上升 细弱的呻吟哽在喉间 魏大勋软着腰在沙发里陷得更深 亮晶晶的眸子也带上了情欲的水雾

在快感的刺激下肠壁分泌出淅沥沥的水 又顺着那人肉嘟嘟的大腿根流进沙发深处 抽插也变得更加顺利 身前的花茎也重新颤颤巍巍地站了起来 白敬亭又往里加了根手指 每一次进出都伴随着越来越大的水声 在安静的夜里显得格外清晰又色气

“哥 你看过红楼梦么？” 白敬亭开口问他

“唔……” 魏大勋眯着眼睛 凭借直觉他预感这没头没脑的问题不是什么好问题 但还是如实地应了 “当然看过啊”

“那上面说啊 女人都是水做的” 白敬亭附身在他耳畔压低了嗓子轻轻地说 加快了手上的动作又趁机增多了一指 他故意全部抽出 粉红色的软肉被翻出又重新顶入 发出咕啾的水声 脸上也挂着调戏人的坏笑

魏大勋这才明白是被那人戏弄了 他最怕他在床上尖牙利嘴无遮无拦调戏人的样子 是男人就干 说什么废话 但实际上是魏老师本人太怂 经不住这样的撩拨 他白皙的脖颈连带着锁骨都被染成了诱人的粉红色 恼羞成怒地抄起一旁的抱枕扔过去打人

白敬亭笑着抬手挡开 他爱极了这人害羞的模样 明明都快三十的人了在这方面还可爱的像个小朋友 真不知道到底谁才像哥多一点

“可以了 你快进来吧” 魏大勋面子上挂不住 抬起手又想要挡脸 被白敬亭及时制止了

“好” 他应着 手退出来从善如流地脱了自己身上的衣服 抱起身下人的腰把人翻了个面让他跪卧在沙发上 被搅弄的乱七八糟的那朵花这才直观地暴露在白敬亭眼前 他眸色更暗了 掐着那人的腰窝一口气顶到了底

魏大勋手还没支撑稳身子 就被身后的人一个俯冲操到了身体最深处 只这一下他便软了腰 光滑的脊背塌下去成了一条漂亮的弧线 勉强用小臂撑在沙发上 一声呻吟没忍住从口中流露了出来 他忙用手捂了嘴

他声音好听 平时唱起歌来音域又广 多高的调子都轻而易举便上去了 真叫起床来那声音着实让白敬亭疯魔 可魏老师脸皮薄 自己听着自己的声音都羞的无地自容 所以大部分时间他是忍着憋着尽量压低音量的 白敬亭也不强逼他 但总会在不经意间发狠听他不慎漏出来的呻吟

今天的白敬亭稍微有些不同 许是太久没见实在思念得紧 他一边打桩机一样每一下都发狠操到最深处 一边把那人捂着嘴的手拉开反手扣在他身后 

“呜……” 他羞的要命 却没法控制自己不出声 伴随着每一次顶弄呻吟声渐渐清晰 到后来他干脆也不再克制了 断断续续地开口骂他 “你……你好烦啊”

白敬亭低低地笑着说 “我喜欢听” 然后嘉奖般地亲吻他的后颈 蝴蝶骨 再顺着他漂亮的背部轮廓到腰窝 最后扳过他的脸和他接吻 把他动人的呻吟声尽数吞入自己口中

他的动作不再那么粗暴 温柔地每一下都顶上敏感点 魏大勋被伺候的舒服 酥麻的快感像温泉热流般从小腹蒸腾而上 泉眼一股一股地向外冒着水 滴在沙发上浸湿了一大片 在快感的包围下他意识有些恍惚 习惯性地啃起了自己的手指 喉咙里呜咽呻吟的调子又软又黏

多大的人了 还总是改不了这啃手指的习惯 白敬亭心下无奈 把他的手扯了出来 把自己的手喂了过去 那人像是没发现一般抱着自己的手继续啃咬着 没什么劲的人啃起来又痒又麻的 白敬亭凑过去咬他的耳朵 一手绕到身前去揉他的胸 

胸前的小樱桃还傲人的立着 他手指绕着乳晕打转又用指尖摩挲在中间那一点 猛然加快了下身的力度 快感瞬间蔓延 魏大勋蜷着脚趾 呻吟再也抑制不住 他仰起头大口大口地喘息着 浑身不受控地开始颤抖 

“敬亭……敬亭……” 他扭过身子伸出手臂勾住白敬亭的脖子 凑上前去和他接吻 

白敬亭知道他要到了 也不为难他 环住他的腰几记深顶记记都压过前列腺 怀中的人没两下便花枝乱颤地射了出来 仰头靠在他肩上放声尖叫  
后穴也条件反射地绞紧 白敬亭被他夹得险些没忍住 他拍了拍他柔软的臀瓣让他放松一点 可高潮中的人哪有自觉 非得等到余韵过去才后知后觉地舒缓了

两次高潮过后魏大勋精疲力尽 他倒在沙发上还没来得及休息 就被白老师环着腰捞了起来 整个人跨坐在他腿上的时候才忽然意识到埋在自己身体里那根劳什子还没有要软下去的意思  
不给人反应的时间 白敬亭又径自动了起来 这样的体位在地心引力的作用下往往是进的最深的 魏大勋刚高潮过的身子哪经得起这样折腾 他挣扎地扭动着腰 但其效果可谓是微乎其微的 且他挣扎的越厉害 身下传来的快感越剧烈 他只得乖乖地扶着那人的手臂 上下起伏中呜咽地求饶

“白白 不要了 不要了 呜……” 他声音中带着浓浓的哭腔 眼神涣散瞳孔失焦 生理性泪水在快感的刺激下不断地溢出眼眶 泪腺的发达程度可见一斑 把他精致的小脸都哭花了 汗湿的刘海垂在额前 一边抽泣一边费力地喘息 整个人水灵灵的 

白老师心下无奈 这哪里是求饶的样子 分明只会加深想要欺负他的欲望 有时候他真是对这人的不自知狠得牙痒痒

白敬亭报复性地深顶了几下 伸手握住他身前软不软硬不硬的空档开口道 “可你下面不这么说啊哥”

“我没有” 魏大勋被这几记深顶操弄的没了力气 他一滩水一样倒在白敬亭怀里 头缩在人的颈窝处 一边哭一边摇头 “你 你快一点结束 好不好 我真的 真的什么都射不出来了 求你……”

这话倒是真的 这样光用快感逼他硬起来最后高潮什么都射不出来大约是挺伤身子的吧 白老师其实对这样学术类的问题真的不太精通 但他凭感觉这么认为 于是他登时便心软了 把怀里水一样的人抱住 顺从地应着 “好 那你乖乖的” 

“嗯” 魏大勋支起脖子讨好地凑过去吻小男友 眼尾殷红八分朦胧 白老师扶着他的腰肢开始卖力勤劳地耕耘 他在上下起伏中吻零零星星只落到人家眉头眼睛和鼻尖上 不禁就又有些委屈  
白敬亭心里好笑 仰起头和他交换一个湿漉漉的吻 然后把人按回怀里 加快了抽插的速度

敏感的身子接受快感的速度着实惊人 很快魏大勋就被灭顶的快感冲昏了头 坐火箭般冲上云霄  
湿热的穴肉在那一刻拼了命地绞住内里的肉棒 不死不休一般 于是无心恋战的白老师缴枪投降了 冰凉的精液洒在滚烫的甬道里 温差令肠壁高速颤抖 前后双重快感夹击下魏大勋仰着头放声尖叫 后仰的脖颈和脊背相连的轮廓是漂亮的弧线 瞳孔失神地望向天花板 泪水夺眶而出洒向空中 

他真好看 白敬亭眯着眼睛这样想 

他是我的

魏老师最后一次高潮确实如他自己所说基本上没射出什么东西 只有淅淅沥沥的前液顺着花茎往下流 不过这并不妨碍他攀登极乐之巅 自然了 也要付出相应的代价

他浑身酸痛无法言表 像个被折磨坏的情爱娃娃一般倒在白敬亭怀里时 眼皮都要睁不开了 嘴里还不忘骂人 “小畜生 你又内射”

白敬亭抬手安抚地揉着他的头发开口道 “反正也是我帮你收拾”

“那我就……直接睡了？” 魏大勋有气无力地问了一句 白老师应了一句“好”就把他凌空抱起 托着他的大腿照着原样往浴室走去 魏大勋在彻底失去意识之前最后在空中看了一眼刚刚待过的沙发 他觉着这沙发得换了

再一次睁开眼的时候 已有柔和的日光透过纱帘照进了房间 魏大勋揉了揉眼 整个人陷在柔软的大床里 他眯着眼睛思考了两秒钟 觉得自己好像有点断片

不过酸痛感是不会断片的 他刚想起来就被下半身火烧的疼给及时制止了 他用手揉了揉后腰放弃了坐起来这个动作

他偏过头去 身边人还睡得正香 小脑袋毛茸茸的 身子随着细微的呼吸声有节奏的起伏着 他干脆翻了个身侧躺着盯着自家小男友 

真帅啊 鼻梁真高 嘴唇也好看 皮肤又白 而且 还是我的 魏老师这位出了名的颜狗这般想着 抬手蹭了蹭那人的脸颊 看人没什么反应 于是他凑过去轻轻在他耳畔呢喃 “白 我爱你哦” 

彼时情话是甜的 但他脸上的笑容更甜 标志性的小梨涡正诉说着他内心的愉悦 感觉有点像偷腥成功的小猫咪 

那是不可能的 因为白老师听了这话之后非常自然且不合时宜地睁开了眼 把那人的全部笑容尽收眼底 然后回他 “恩 我也爱你”

“你！你干嘛醒了还装睡！” 魏老师拳头向他砸过去 白敬亭没躲 他知道他没使什么劲

“你也没问我醒没醒啊” 他笑着从被子里伸出长长的双臂把人搂进怀里 在他耳边又重复了一遍  
他说 “大勋 我爱你”

在这漫长的别离里我只做一件事 专职爱你

如果爱情能成为职业该有多好 那样我永远都不会早退 永远都不会转行 任期就是这一辈子

不 是之后的每一辈子

完


End file.
